


The greatest tragedy of them all is never to feel the burning light

by gleek_runner



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't Ask, also this Dirk as Icarus thing is very common so we can add 'unoriginal' to my traits, but anywho I finished watching this show some days ago and got emotional, it sucks but it's my terrible contribution to this fandom, so i wrote a poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15523803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: Icarus flew too close to the sun





	The greatest tragedy of them all is never to feel the burning light

**Author's Note:**

> This is Class BBC all over again.

Icarus, boy, born in an endless maze,

held here because of their wicked ways,

try and smile, wait for the sun

he only appears in your dreams and tells you to run.

 

Creative, positive and ambitious you are,

but truth is they won't let you go far.

Prove them wrong and bite your tongue,

don't let your heart die so young.

 

Lover of the sun, they watch you from below,

they never touch the sun like you cause they know,

your pride will be the cause of your fall

and that will be the greatest tragedy of all!

 

Icarus, child, it sees you down there,

and she'll come and get you in the form of a flair.

Golden boy, foolish man, try not to drown

because you must leave this town.

 

Tragedy's son, you found your heart

and thought this would be a new start,

but sweet boy, everything is connected 

and we're sorry for what you were subjected.

 

Icarus, brave one, you flew too close to the sun!

Yet despite the light, you forgot you're under the gun.

You always forget; you belong to us

thus!

Your fall will be slow,

Icarus, a name long gone, we'll never let you go.

 


End file.
